Whoa, Whoa, Back It Up!
by FashionRox669
Summary: All day long Cece has been trying to tell Rocky something. But what it is, neither ever expected. Meanwhile, to make a little extra cash, Ty and Deuce wash Captain Jeremy's truck. !NOTE! Script format. Sorry, it's easier. Would have made it a fan-made episode, but I'm not a huge supporter of those. Ha-ha.


[Rocky climbs in through the Jones' window on Friday morning. She has a ring of note cards in her hand. She looks up from them to see Cece is sprawled out on the sofa with her foot stuck in the air, painting her toenails.]

**Rocky:** Hey-hey-hey!

**Cece:** Hi.

**Rocky:** Cece, there's a test first period today. Why aren't you doing some last minute studying?

[Cece sits up on the sofa and twists herself around to look at Rocky.]

**Cece:** You've known me forever. Obviously tests rot your brain so much you can't even comprehend who you're talking to.

**Rocky:** Oh, sorry. I just love tests!

**Cece:** That reminds me! I have something to tell you. So, guess wh...

[Rocky checks her watch and is taken aback.]

**Rocky:** Tell me later! We have to go. Now!

[Cece and Rocky burst out the door to go to school.]

_**{{Opening Sequence}}**_

[Cece and Rocky come walking out of their classroom.]

**Cece:** That test was so easy. I can't believe it was a one sided paper!

**Rocky:** Um, it was a packet.

**Cece: **Oh well.

**Rocky: **So... What was that thing you were going to tell me earlier?

**Cece:** Yea! You know how...

[Deuce comes barreling down the stairs of the school and cowers behind Rocky. Ty closely follows.]

**Ty:** I'm going to kill you, man!

**Deuce:** It was an accident!

**Rocky: **What was an accident?

**Ty: **Deuce broke my new YoPad 3!

**Cece:** How?

**Ty: **He sat on it!

**Deuce: **The new blue case blended in really well with the desk chairs!

**Ty: **You're going to pay for this, dude! And I mean, really.

**Cece: **I hear Captain Jeremy is looking for someone to clean his truck.

**Rocky:** Don't they have people to clean their fire trucks at the station?

**Cece:** Not that truck! His pick-up. [To Ty and Deuce:] I'm sure he'd pay well. I'll set you up!

**Deuce:** Aw! That sounds like so much work!

**Ty:** Well that's just too bad, because you're going to get me that YoPad 3 back!

**Deuce:** Ugh! Fine.

[Ty and Deuce leave and Rocky turns to Cece.]

**Rocky:** So, what is it you've wanted to tell me?

**Cece: **Promise you won't freak out, slap me, kick me, abandon me, or"accidently" drown me in a pool of piranhas.

**Rocky:** Where would I possibly get a pool of piranhas?

**Cece:** You know our neighbor, Dave, the retired zookeeper?

**Rocky:** Oh! That's how he lost his right leg!

**Cece:** Yea. Now you have to swear.

**Rocky:** I swear.

**Cece:** Slap swear?

**Rocky:** Slap swear.

[Rocky and Cece slap swear.]

**Rocky** and** Cece:** Ow!

**Rocky:** Why do we continue to do that?

**Cece:** I don't know. But anyway, I have a new boyfriend!

**Rocky:** Really!? Who?

**Cece:** I don't want to tell you...

**Rocky:** Why? Do I like him? Cece! I've told you before, Carl Winter is mine!

**Cece:** No, no. You don't like him. It's the opposite, actually.

**Rocky:** If you won't tell me, at least give me a hint!

**Cece:** Okay... [Mutters:] This should be interesting... [Back to normal voice:] He's blonde.

**Rocky:** C'mon, Cece. There have to be at least 100 blonde boys in this school. Give me another hint!

**Cece:** He knows Russian.

**Rocky:** Who knows Russian? Who would want to know Russian? You know, besides Russians.

**Cece:** Well, my boyfriend does.

**Rocky:** Another hint!

**Cece:** Ugh! There's nothing else I can say that won't give it away.

**Rocky:** Ha! Then you might as well just tell me now. I'd figure it out anyway.

**Cece:** No! Um... He can dance.

**Rocky: **Ooh, at least I can see why you like him!

**Cece:** Shut up! Do you know who it is?

**Rocky:** No! I don't see why you don't just tell me! I'm your best friend!

**Cece:** Fine! You got me. It's...

[Bell rings.]

**Cece:** Ha! Saved by the bell! Never thought I'd say that...

**Rocky:** You will tell me later, right?

**Cece:** Depends. Bye!

_**{{Commercial}}**_

[Deuce and Ty are walking around in a large parking lot Saturday morning.]

**Ty:** Which one of these is Jeremy's truck?

**Deuce:** He says it's [Reading from paper:] big and blue with GreatMonth tires.

**Ty:** Well, there can't be that many trucks that are big and blue with GreatMonth tires.

[Deuce and Ty find the truck and look it over.]

**Ty: **Whoa.

**Deuce:** Yea! He has to have at least fifty bumper stickers.

**Ty:** No! That's not what I meant! I mean that thing is massive!

**Deuce:** It's going to take forever to wash it!

**Ty:** Good thing I'm not doing it!

**Deuce:** Hey! I thought you said you were going to help!

**Ty:** Yea, well you said you'd never break another one of my electronics after the Hand on a YoPhone contest, but look how that worked out!

[Deuce glares at Ty.]

**Deuce:** Fine.

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Cece walks into her living room while texting someone.]

**Cece: **[To herself:] Ha-ha! That's funny. [Saying what she's texting:] "Of course bay-bee! Be over in five!"

[Rocky comes in through Cece's window.]

**Rocky:** Hey hey hey!

**Cece:** Whoa! That was fast! Can you like teleport or someth...? Oh. It's you Rocky.

**Rocky:** You seem disappointed. [Mocking tone:] Were you expecting your "mystery boyfriend'?

[Cece nods.]

**Rocky:** Ooh! I can finally meet him!

**Cece:** [Realizing:] Oh no!

[Cece pulls out her phone and begins to text her boyfriend.]

**Cece:** [Saying what she's texting:] Abort! Abort! Don't come over!

[Rocky grabs Cece's phone.]

**Cece:** Give me my phone back! Give me! Gimme!

**Rocky:** No! I want to see who this mystery boyfriend is!

[Cece stops trying to get her phone back and Rocky looks at it.]

**Rocky:** Oh my God... No! What?! This... This can't be!

[Door to Cece's apartment opens and Gunther Hessenheffer steps in.]

**Gunther:** Hello my baayy-beee!

_**{{Commercial}}**_

[Rocky, Cece, and Gunther are all standing in a circle in the middle of Cece's living room.]

**Rocky:** I don't get it. Gunther, I thought you went back to the Old Country?

**Gunther:** I did, but it was so terribly boring. Plus, killing all the chickens to eat there really messes up your clothes.

**Rocky:** So how'd you start dating?

**Cece:** That's confidential.

**Rocky:** Okay. Well this is just too much for me to handle. I'm just going to go upstairs and put a cold rag on my forehead...

[Rocky shivers and exits through window. Gunther grabs Cece and begins to kiss her.]

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Rocky walks up to Gunther and Tinka's apartment and rings the doorbell. Tinka answers.]

**Rocky:** [All in one breath:] Hey Tinka! Can I come in? Thanks!

**Tinka:** Hello Rocky. What is so dire that you require immediate entrance?

**Rocky:** Has Gunther told you he has a girlfriend?

**Tinka:** Yes, but he hasn't told me who it is.

**Rocky:** I know who.

**Tinka:** He told you but not his sister! I will have his head on a plate when I see...

**Rocky:** No! He didn't tell me. His girlfriend did.

**Tinka:** Okay. So who's the lucky girl?

**Rocky:** Cece.

[Tinka falls quiet for a moment then bursts out laughing.]

**Tinka: **Oh, Rocky! [Laughs.] You're so funny. [Laughs and snorts.] Cece Jones! Dating my brother! [Laughs.] Good joke, Rocky, but not very convincing.

[Rocky looks Tinka square in the eye with a very serious expression. Tinka stops laughing.]

**Tinka:** You were serious?

[Rocky nods.]

**Rocky:** Yep.

**Tinka:** You know we have to break them up now, right?

**Rocky:** Ooh! We can be spies! I always loved playing Spy when I was little! [Singing:] Nana-nana-na-na, Rocky Blue! Nana-nana-nana, spying on you! Nana-nana-na-na, Rocky Blue! Nana-nana-na-na, Tinka too!

**Tinka:** I'll be your little spy friend just as long as you promise never to do that again.

**Rocky:** Deal.

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Ty is lying back in a lawn chair in front of Jeremy's truck. He is drinking a soda and reading a magazine.]

**Ty:** Hey Deuce! Are ya' almost done?

[Deuce pops up from the side of the truck's bed.]

**Deuce:** We've been here for half an hour. Do you think I'm done?

**Ty:** Chill out, man. It's just I have a date with some really hot chick later and I'll need time to get ready.

**Deuce:** What is it you said to me yesterday? Oh, yea! "Well that's just too bad, because I'm going to get that YoPad 3 back!"

**Ty:** Ugh! Just keep washing.

_**{{Commercial}}**_

[Gunther and Cece are sitting at the movies. Gunther's arm is around Cece.]

**Gunther:** [To movie:] Fly little pegasus! Fly far away from the nasty ogre!

**Cece:** Gunther, as much as I love you, I can't believe you took me to a little kid's movie about unicorns on our first real date together. Not even my little cousin likes this stuff! And she's seven!

**Gunther:** First of all, it's a pegasus, not a unicorn. Second, it's an inspiring tale of hope and following your dreams.

[Cece rolls her eyes and Rocky and Tinka's eyes slowly pop up beside Gunther and Cece.

**Rocky:** Operation sabotage...

**Tinka:** ...is now in progress.

[Rocky pulls out her cell phone and slowly walks around the seats in the theater until she is two rows in front of Gunther and Cece.]

**Rocky:** Hehehe! I feel so bad!

[Rocky takes a picture of Cece and Gunther with her cell phone.]

**Random Theater Audience Member:** Hey! No electronics in the theater.

**Audience In Theater:** Shh!

**Rocky:** [Whispers:] Sorry Cece. [Yells:] Sorry for my phone!

**Tinka: **[Yells:] Shut up!

**Audience In Theater:** [Yells:] BE QUIET!

[In the commotion they started, Tinka and Rocky slide unnoticed out of the theater.]

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Ty and Deuce are standing in the parking lot in front of Jeremy's truck. It shines in the sun.]

**Deuce:** Well, after five hours, it's finally clean.

**Ty:** Yeah. But thanks to it, I missed my date.

**Deuce:** But thanks to it, you're going to get a new YoPad.

**Ty:** Eh.

[Deuce's phone vibrates.]

**Deuce:** Oh hey, I got a text. [Deuce pulls out his phone.] It's from Jeremy.

**Ty:** What's it say?

**Deuce:** [Reading text:] "Guys! When are you going to get here to wash my truck?"

**Ty:** He's probably joking.

**Deuce:** You're right. [Reading what he's texting.] "LOL, Jeremy. I've been washing your truck for the past five hours."

**Ty:** But, just to be safe, where are we?

**Deuce:** 453 South Rensber Road.

**Ty:** Dude, we're supposed to be in _North_ Rensber.

**Deuce:** Then whose truck have we been washing?

[An old man walks over. He is wearing a pair of stained overalls.]

**Old Man:** Hello, boys. What are you doing down at Joe's Junk?

**Ty: **[To Deuce:] We just washed a Junker car?

**Deuce:** I just washed a Junker car?

[Old Man nods.]

**Ty:** I'm going to kill you man!

**Deuce:** Bye!

[Deuce runs out of the junk-yard and Ty follows closely behind.]

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Cece walks into her apartment after her date. Her mom, Georgia, is standing cross armed in the middle of the living room.]

**Cece:** Hey Mom! What's up?

**Georgia:** Did you ask my permission before you left the house today?

**Cece:** Yeah...

**Georgia:** When?

**Cece:** Thursday, when I told you that I was going out with some friends today. You said it was fine.

**Georgia:** Did you tell me what kind of friends?

**Cece:** What?

[Georgia pulls out her cell, presses a few buttons, and show Cece the picture of her with Gunther.]

**Georgia:** You're grounded.

**Cece:** Mom! That's not f...

**Georgia: **It's perfectly fair. No cell phone, internet, friends, or _Gunther_ until my latest caught criminal gets out of jail.

**Cece:** How long will that be?

**Georgia:** Life sentence.

**Cece:** How old is he?

**Georgia:** Just go to your room!

[Cece storms out of the living room into her room.]

**Cece:** Ugh! There's nothing to do in here!

[Georgia walks into Cece's room.]

**Georgia:** I'm really disappointed in you Cece. Now I'm going on a date for a few hours. Stay put.

[Cece hears the door to her apartment open and shut. Then, an image of a little Angel Cece appears on Cece's right shoulder.]

**Angel Cece:** Hey! I'm your subconscious.

**Cece: **My what?

**Angel Cece:** C'mon. They explained this in Science the other day. Do you pay attention to anything anymore?

**Cece:** Wait, did you say something?

**Angel Cece:** Ugh! Anyway, your, _our_ mom told us to stay put. So you better.

**Cece:** Why wouldn't I?

[A mini Devil Cece appears on Cece's left shoulder.]

**Devil Cece:** Because our mom left, you idiot! She won't be back for a few hours. We could roam free!

**Cece:** Hey! That's a good idea! By the way, has anyone ever told you that you look amazing in red?

[Cece and Devil Cece do a hair flip. Cece's knocks Angel Cece off her shoulder.]

**Angel Cece: **Ah! I'm falling!

**Devil Cece:** So anyway, sneak out! Have a little fun! Smack Rocky for sending that pic to our mom!

**Cece:** That was Rocky?

**Devil Cece:** C'mon. It was in the top right corner of the picture. Do you pay attention to anything anymore?

**Cece:** Well, it was nice talking to you, Devil Me, but I have to go.

**Devil Cece:** See ya' later! I'll just be powering your negative subconscious if you need me!

[Devil Cece disappears off of Cece's shoulder and Cece leaves her apartment.]

_**{{Commercial}}**_

[Cece walks up to Gunther's apartment and rings the doorbell. Gunther answers.]

**Cece:** Come into the hall.

[Gunther steps into the hall.]

**Gunther:** What's wrong, bay-bee?

**Cece: **Rocky was spying on our date, and now my mom knows, and I'm grounded. I want revenge.

**Gunther:** Okay, how will we do that?

**Cece:** I have a plan.

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Cece walks out of her bedroom Sunday morning. She has her basket of nail polish out and a giant tub of water and rose petals. Her mom is sitting on the couch.]

**Georgia:** You're not getting ungrounded.

**Cece:** I know.

[Cece sets the water and rise petals at her mom's feet and takes off her shoes. Then she puts her feet in the tub.]

**Cece:** Isn't that relaxing?

**Georgia:** What do you want?

**Cece:** One day of ungrounded-ness.

**Georgia:** Why?

**Cece:** I want to get revenge. Then I'll go right back to being quiet old grounded Cece.

**Georgia:** One day?

**Cece:** Just one day.

**Georgia:** I know I'll regret this, but sure.

[Cece kisses her mom on the cheek and proceeds to leave her apartment.]

**Cece:** Thanks, Mom!

**Georgia: **Well, I have to go work. Crime waits for...

**Cece:** Mom, we've been over this. You are not a superhero.

[Georgia sighs and puts her shoes back on. Then she leaves her apartment. Cece then pulls out her phone.]

**Cece: **[Reading what she's selecting and texting:] To Tinka and Gunther. "Yea, she's gone. You can come over!" Now, to Tinka. "Sorry, that was meant for my BF." Ha-ha. I'm so evil.

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Tinka knocks on Rocky's apartment door and Rocky answers.]

**Tinka:** Cece and Gunther are going on another date!

**Rocky:** Where?

**Tinka:** Cece's apartment. Let's go!

**Rocky:** Wait, isn't snooping there a little worse? I mean, isn't her house kind of personal?

**Tinka:** Exactly!

**Rocky:** You're twisted.

**Tinka: **What happened to us being spies? Nana-nana-na-na?

**Rocky:** Fine.

[Rocky and Tinka leave Rocky's apartment through the fire escape.]

_**{{Scene Change}}**_

[Gunther enters Cece's apartment.]

**Gunther:** Are sure they're out there?

**Cece:** [Whispers:] Shh! We don't want them to hear anything about them. Selective loudness. And, yes. I texted them when I texted you. They're out there.

[Outside, Tinka and Rocky are sitting in the fire escape. They are perched in a place where they can hear, but not see, what is going on inside the apartment.]

**Tinka:** Gunther's in there. I could hear him, but could make out what he said.

**Rocky:** Well, try harder.

**Tinka:** Next time. Patience, Rocky. Oh, I hear something!

**Rocky:** What is it?

**Tinka:** Springs squeaking, like in a couch. And, thunks. Hollow thunks.

[Inside, Cece and Gunther are jumping on Cece's couch.]

**Cece:** [Whispers:] I feel so awkward.

**Gunther:** [Whispers:] Well at least your head isn't hitting the ceiling. [Loudly:] It hurts!

**Cece:** [Loudly:] Don't be such a baby, bay-bee! [Whispers:] It's not my fault you're tall!

[Outside.]

**Tinka:** [Repeating what she heard:] "It hurts!" "Don't be such a baby!"

**Rocky:** Oh my god!

[Inside.]

**Cece: **[Loudly:] Oh, Gunther! Your socks do match your underwear! [Whispers:] One, two, three, flop!

[Cece and Gunther stop jumping and fall onto the couch, so only visible if looked at from the front. Tinka and Rocky come bounding in through the window and Georgia enters through the front door, taser bared.]

**Rocky: **Cece!

**Tinka:** Gunther!

**Georgia:** I knew I'd regret this!

[Cece and Gunther stand up with their hands in the air.]

**Cece:** Mom! I thought you were at work!

**Georgia:** I thought you were getting revenge!

**Cece:** I am!

**Rocky:** Revenge? On who?

**Cece:** On you guys. For spying on us.

**Georgia: **But that doesn't explain why you... What? I'm not the only confused one here, right?

**Gunther:** Mrs. Jones, It doesn't matter what we were doing, because I love your daughter, and I would never, ever hurt her. She is my bay-bee.

**Rocky:** Aw!

**Georgia:** Well, you're off the hook this time, Gunther. But my taser is fully charged and I'm not afraid to use it.

[Georgia waves her taser around a bit and slowly leaves her apartment. Cece and Gunther turn to look at Rocky and Tinka.]

**Gunther:** Why were you spying on us? Did you not trust us?

**Rocky:** Well now we don't.

[Everyone looks at Rocky.]

**Cece:** Was that necessary? Seriously?

**Tinka:** To be honest Gunther, we just thought you could do better.

**Rocky:** Well I actually thought Cece could do better.

**Tinka:** We're your best friends, and we just wanted what was best for you.

**Cece:** Well I think what's best for us is our call.

**Rocky:** We know. And we're sorry.

**Cece:** Apology accepted.

_**{{THE END!}}**_


End file.
